


Do it for Her

by Sebastina_Michaelis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastina_Michaelis/pseuds/Sebastina_Michaelis
Summary: In the wake of being healed from corruption and reeling from dealing with the revelation about Pink, Jasper finds herself lost and alone. Pearl takes the initiative to help her find some sort of clarity, not matter how fleeting.





	Do it for Her

When the opportunity finally came the words still wouldn't come. You sought Jasper out hoping you could bring her some sense of peace, but instead the weight of everything you hadn't said weighed on you. She had made it very clear that she didn't want anything to do with us after everything that had happened. You couldn't say you blamed her. You also couldn't say why you thought you would be able to make a difference here. If anything it was more for your own peace of mind. You knew what it was like to feel lost and alone and not have anyone to turn to. You didn't want Jasper to feel the same way.

Metal rods and injectors still littered the unfinished kindergarten. There were footprints and tracks in the sand, but you didn't quite know who or what made all of them.

Jasper was sitting on a relatively flat rock with her back to you. Her shoulders were hunched over and she had her head down. Something had changed about her since she was healed. It was hard to put the right words to it. She seemed smaller, and less wild than she once had been. “Now what do you want?”

You stop short of approaching her and clasp your hands together in front of you. “I thought you might want to talk.”

Jasper glances at you over her shoulder then goes back to staring at the ground, shaking her head to herself. “I'm fine, you can go back and tell them that.”

You inch around the front of the rock and come to kneel in the sand in front of her. Although with her hair covering her face it was hard to figure out what she might be thinking. “Nobody sent me, I came on my own.”

“Why? I'm not like you. I don't want to be like you.”

You straighten when Jasper fixes her gaze on you. “That's not why I came.” As hard as Steven was trying, Jasper was less than receptive to his attempts to include her in group. “Like I said, I just thought you might want someone to talk with.”

“Why would I want to talk to you? Why would I want to talk to any of you?! You were in on all of this from the start. I bet you were all having a good laugh behind my back because I'm not strong enough to beat you even when I fuse with someone!”

Jasper stands. You remain where you were folded on the ground. “Of course not! You aren't weak just because you haven't found someone to fuse with.”

“You're just a Pearl, don't pretend you know anything about what I had to go through.”

You just to your feet and plant your hands on your hips. You had more than proved you were capable of handling yourself. “I've proved myself in battle just as you, I'm not some dumb Pearl!”

Jasper grabs the front of your shirt. As startled as you were, you refused to show her that. She gives you a once over then releases you. “Are you done?”

Without waiting for a response, Jasper starts walking off. “I'll fuse with you.”

Jasper freezes. “Don't toy with me.”

“I'm not. I'm serious.”

She turns. You take a step back. You hadn't actually put any thought into it before the words had already come out. If everyone else was trying to give her a chance then why shouldn't you? You trusted her enough not to keep you trapped with her.

Jasper silently regards you. You supposed you could reassure her all you wanted but that wouldn't do anything if you didn't show some initiative. You hold your hand out to her. Jasper stares at your hand a moment then takes it. Another moment and she pulls you forward. Even with you standing there in arms she seemed skeptical. You had to admit there was a certain surreal air to all of this. But you were strangely excited.

She leads you back a step, then spins you in a small circle. You could sense her hesitation. Her movements were a little awkward, but you came to compensate for that. Jasper dips. There's a moment when you felt overly aware of where her hands word, then it all melted together.

You kneel in the sand and brush back some of your hair. A swirl of conflicting emotions battle within you, but most prominently was an unbelievable amount of confusion and doubt. The tears came before you could even fully understand why they were there. You wrap your arms around yourself and take a deep breath before opening your eyes.

The sun was starting to set, and with it the heat of the desert started to fade. Disgust stabs into you as you glance around the kindergarten. _I hate it here._

_Then why don't we leave?_

With no real place in mind you started walking. Focusing on putting one foot in front of the other helped alleviate some of your worries.

In the end you found the warp pad and ended up in a giant field on a whim.

The full moon cast a glow on the tall plants. You couldn't remember having spend much time here. Or anywhere really.

You flop backwards in the grass and stare up at the unfamiliar sky. The wind would stir the grass in front of you. A beetle crawled onto your arm and you found yourself staring at it. _Gross. Who the heck would want to save something like this?_

You brush some hair out of your face and sigh. _This doesn't make sense. What am I doing?_

_I don't know..._

You drape a pair of arms around yourself and another over your face. Even in a place like this is was hard. You were supposed to be out there doing something. Anything. Not here sitting idle. What good were you if you weren't taking orders or fighting something? That's all you were good for. You hated wasting away like this. What happened?

You sit up and hug your knees to your chest. “What are we doing?”

Uncertainty burned within you. This seemed like the only right thing you had done lately.

_I wonder that myself sometimes._

The longer you sat there, the less you felt like you knew. But it was easy. It was just you and the moon and the field. For just a little while everything else wasn't. Well it was but...it didn't seem to matter.

“Pearl!”

You stand, although it took you a moment to recognize the voice. It wasn't until the smaller of the two figures were heading towards you that a panic set in. They weren't supposed to see you like this were you? _It's fine._

_You don't sound so conviced._

_I'm sure it will be._

“P-pearl?”

The doubt in his voice was enough. It seeped into you and you fell apart.

Jasper wouldn't look at you from where she had fallen back on the ground. It was hard to draw attention her when Steven and Garnet were standing right there. You weren't even sure you had any answers they might have wanted. “Pearl are you okay?”

“Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? I just wanted to take a little walk.”

You clasp your hands together and manage a small nervous smile. It was obvious he wasn't convinced but Jasper really wasn't helping you. At all. “With Jasper?”

Jasper recovers herself and stands. “You don't see anyone else here do you?”

You didn't know what else to expect from her. At least she said something. She caught your eye while edging around the others but didn't say anything else. The warp pad flashes in the distance. “Are you really okay?”

“Of course, why wouldn't I be?”

Garnet pulls down her glasses and says what Steven wasn't addressing. “Because you were fused with Jasper.”

“That? Oh you saw that did you. It was nothing really. We just had a little chat.”

Garnet adjusts her glasses. It was hard to read what either of them were thinking. You didn't know what you had been thinking either. Even hearing it out loud was strange. Never in your days did you think you'd end up fusing with Jasper of all people.

“Of course.” She throws an arm around your shoulders and steers you back to the warp pad. “Are you doing it again?”

“You should have let us meet her.”

“A-again? I don't know about all of that let alone meeting her. This could very well be a one time thing.”

Garnet releases you as you warp back to the temple. “Whatever you say Pearl. Whatever you say.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for awhile, but lost my flow and never got around to finishing it. As I am prone to latching on to crack ships, I've always sorta shipped Jasper and Pearl. With it being revealed that Pearl belonged to Pink I saw them more as being two sides to the same coin and hope that even if they aren't cannon they work through their baggage together.


End file.
